


The Avenger Spawn

by Renegade_Angels



Series: Avenger Spawn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, badass females, character origin stories, mythical science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Angels/pseuds/Renegade_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an idea, to create a team of value, a team that could take out any evil that dared to try and destroy the earth. This is not that team. This is the story of five teenage girls, each loosely related to a member of the Avengers, and how they saw the battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meredith Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hi, I'm back with a new thing. 
> 
> Each chapter will be through a different character's point of view, and the story will follow the events of the first Avengers movie. 
> 
> I didn't write this on my own, I wrote it with some other people, but they don't have accounts on here so I can't exactly link you. But, thank you to Nikki, Maura, and Claire, for your lovely existances.

I've only been on a helicopter once or twice before, and my dad was with me both of those times. (We were on one when we were dragged out of Calcutta by Natasha and the rest of SHIELD.) But he isn't here now. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are here, along with Agent Phil Coulson and three totally weird strangers. They're not from around here…they look like they're going to a Halloween party or the opera. One of them is a girl about my age. She called Tony (also known as Iron Man) her "mom" at one point. Okay…whatever, I'm not even going to go there.

 

There's also this really tall muscular blond man. He's like the good-looking version of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo…only more bad-ass. He's holding this giant hammer thing, and I am afraid that he'll try to crush somebody's skull with it. That would be a problem, at the very least.

 

We're taking his brother, the other man—Loki—back as our prisoner. He's the one who has been trying to take over the world and enslave mankind. He doesn't look too menacing or dangerous, I think. He actually looks…kind of handsome. He has long, jet black hair that passes over his shoulders, haunting green eyes and angular cheekbones that show off his white skin. He looks very surly, but at the same time, so…sexy.

 

Oh, great. He catches me staring at him, and favors me with a wink. I feel my cheeks growing hot. I must resist the urge to smile at him shyly. I must ignore the desire to make out with Loki—

 

"You want to do WHAT with my father?"

 

Oh, no. Did I say that last part out loud? I must have. Why else would the grouchy girl be glaring at me? I clear my throat, trying hard to pretend that my cheeks are not crimson. "I—I said…thank God…that we ended up lucky?" All right, that was the worst cover-up in the history of bad cover-ups. I seriously just want to HIDE from how awkwardly bad that sounded.

 

The girl rolls her eyes and slouches over in her seat. "Parents with children should not be allowed to date," she laments. I decide to change the subject.

 

"I'm Meredith Banner," I say to her, holding out my hand for her to shake. She stares at it like it's a poisonous snake for about thirty seconds. I hope I haven't offended her. Maybe shaking hands is a rude gesture wherever she comes from?

 

"Thalia Lokison," she curtly replies when she finally takes my extended hand in hers.

 

"Cool," I say warmly, smiling at her.

 

"Whatever," she mumbles, shooting the floor a cold glare.

 

Everyone is quiet for the rest of the ride, but not totally silent. Phil tries to get Steve to sign his Captain America card collection. (He's an even bigger nerd than I am sometimes.) Thalia starts talking with her "mom" and "Uncle Thor". And as I sit under the penetrating stare of Loki, all I can wonder is…

 

…why does our greatest threat have to be so unbelievably hot?

 

 

 


	2. Thalia Lokison

Okay, first of all, Midgard sucks ass. I hate it here, and I can't wait until my father takes it over so that I can do whatever I want with the stupid mortals that run around like someone has chopped their heads off. I mean seriously, these mortals are more stupid than Thor. Until I got here, I didn't think that was even possible.

 

Hello, my name is Thalia Lokison, daughter of Loki Laufeyson, who is currently in the process of taking over the world. My father is a god, but I am only a demi-god (the reason for that is not as self-explanatory as it seems, as I was not born like most people/demi-gods/whatevers), and so I do not possess as great powers as he does.

 

I am currently pretending to be a friend of the Avengers. I'm not. The Avengers suck ass. My current situation in life sucks ass but there's nothing I can do about it, unless I want to be caged up like my father.

 

Well, he's not caged up yet, but the Avengers are planning on caging him up. I can't warn him (not that he'd need it, he's smart enough to figure out how to escape them.

 

Anyway, I'm pretending to be friends with the Avengers' spawn. There are three of them: Annika, Claire, and Meredith, and of all of them, I'm the least annoying.

 

Seriously. They piss me off and if it weren't for the fact that I'd probably get fried for doing so, I'd shank them in a heartbeat.

 

Claire's a spazz, Meredith has a creeps ass crush on my father (who the fuck does that kind of thing, anyway?) and Annika… well, she creeps me out. She's got two different coloured eyes, and she'll stare at you like she's slowly piecing apart your soul or something.

 

Anyway, I'm stuck in Midgard. On a flying boat (what the fuck, boats don't fly). With my mother (who is actually a man, named Tony Stark. Again, I was born in a weird way). And three girls. Who are all friends. And are trying to get along with me, even though I'm not at all interested in being friends with them. I want to be alone, but unfortunately, mortals are social people.

 

I hate my life.

 

But, since I'm writing anyway, might as well explain the whole Stark-Loki thing. So, about eighteen years ago, Loki was messing around on Midgard (posing as a woman, because fuck genders), and ran across the womanising wonder known as Tony Stark. And the rest, well, if you don't know what happens when a man and a woman get in a bed together, then you shouldn't really be reading this.

 

So… I guess my life was screwed over from the day I was created from Stark and my father.

 

Unfortunately, my eyes are naturally a dark brown, the same as Tony Stark. There is nothing wrong with brown eyes, but I did not want to resemble my mother. So, because I know magic, I have adjusted my own eye colour, making it green like Loki's eyes are. I would rather not have anyone consider me to be like Tony Stark.

 

I don't want anything to do with Tony Stark; being in the Avengers is bad enough without my mom riding my ass about every little thing. Because mortal moms are like that. They ride your ass over everything.

 

 

 


	3. Annika Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three, starring the "sister" of Natasha Romanoff. 
> 
> (fun fact: Natasha shows up as the real sister of one of my characters in my other story entitled Side A)

When I woke up this morning I couldn't breathe. I had a nightmare. Ironically, it was about not being able to breathe. I couldn't inhale; I couldn't open my mouth; I couldn't move. It felt like my body was made of rock, and I literally did not have the ability to shift any of my limbs from where they had frozen. Something was shining in the distance. I was pretty sure I was dying. It felt like I was underwater…. really far underwater, so that the pressure forced my chest down and wouldn't let me take in the air miles above my head. At the same time, though, it felt like skydiving. The adrenaline, the loud rush, the wind. The wind in particular was confusing. Like I said before, everything but one really far away point was dark and it felt like I was underwater, but water doesn't have wind. Oh well. I guess it doesn't really matter.

 

I wasn't actually scared, after all. 'Course I wasn't scared. Fright is for lesser agents. The real Annika Romanoff doesn't get scared. Well, that's not my real name, but… like I'm going to tell you what it really is.

 

WELL, after that my day just went from bad to worse. Not that the dream was bad or anything. No. I'm not saying at all that I'm most afraid of suffocating to death. Nope! Not at all. Not saying that in the least.

 

Point is, my day got worse, though not immediately. First I did my customary morning workout, then did duct-tag with Claire, then walked to breakfast competing to see who freaked the most junior agents out (extra point for the older ones… though not Agent Kelly. Agent Kelly is a balding old man in who jumps at the slightest sound and works in engineering. Director Fury said if we gave Agent Kelly one more panic attack we'd be off the helicarrier.

 

Claire and I had extra fun working out later since we have several hundred "Director Furry" photos (Fury's face Photoshop-ed onto the body of an orangutan) and happily tape them to targets when he instates a policy we find disagreeable.

 

A note on duct-tag. It's a fairly simple game, you see. All you need is air ducts, sewers, a giant hamster cage, a McDonald's' (or any fast-food franchise, really) playground, or really any sort of maze that involves multiple levels and tiny areas, preferably tubes of some sort. It just so happens that the helicarrier has air and security ducts that fit the bill perfectly. Proceed by playing with regular tag rules. Or, to make it extra fun, play in the security ducts at SHEILD. They're trick air-ducts that are larger than normal air-ducts used to trap people who think sneaking around on a secret government agency's floating (in more ways than one) fortress looking for ultra-top-secret's-secrets is an enjoyable pass time. Like me. It hasn't managed to trap me yet, though. Claire once got caught by a small electrified net… but in her defense, there was a plate of freshly baked cookies in the room below, which she proceeded to get after she finished flopping around like a fish. It wasn't worth the couple hundred volts, though. They were oatmeal raisin cookies.

 

Anyway, when we reached the cafeteria, or as I like to call it the the "mother-of-all-messes-hall", THAT'S when things got bad. Meredith Banner was there. She's a very chipper person. I don't. Like. Chipper. I don't like the word, I don't like the idea, I don't like the attitude, and I don't like the person. Especially not the person. There's even an Agent Chipper in the R&D Department on level eight; I hate her. She's one of the few people who can hold up under my multi-hued stare and still retain the ability to speak, much less laugh.

 

Anyway, Meredith and her relentlessly sunny personality immediately got on my nerves. Actually, she got on them, took a cheese grater with her, and rubbed each individual nerve until it was nothing but a bunch of splinters then moved on to the next one. And she was assisted by Claire who was infected by her cheer and proceeded to have a decent conversation.

 

Sigh. At least Thalia seems to have a head on shoulders. Even if she does swear a lot.

 

She dresses in all green and black (a nod to one of her fathers, perhaps? Oh, who am I kidding? That has "Loki's Spawn" graffitied all over it!) and glowers. Seriously. Glowers. I'm the only teenager (who cares if I'm only a teenager barely and this chick is obviously a good three to four years older than me) who can glower well around here! Heck, Natasha, Fury, and I are the only ones who glower at all! Everyone else is too 'nice' or 'well-mannered' or 'doesn't-want-to-sass-their-big-ass-scary-secret-agency-employer'. Pfft.

 

Anyway. She seems a little bit too much like me. Except without a line in the sand with a huge "DO NOT CROSS" sign next to it. Does she have any morals? I know mine aren't the best, but, I mean, really? It… it just… she seems like the kind of person I could easily become comrades with (I don't have friends), but as it seems she is speeding toward my nerves with a chainsaw in hand quite determined to cut down the final one that Meredith and Claire have seemingly left standing just so Thalia can mutilate it into nonexistence, I doubt this is to be so.

 

 


	4. Meredith Banner

It's so bright and sunny outside, and I'm wishing for a little rain. I'm bored out of my mind, which is saying something, considering that I'm the daughter of a man who gets a dark green complexion when he's angry. But I digress.

 

Yesterday was August 8th. It would have been my parents' nineteenth wedding anniversary if my mother was still alive. She married my father on the eighth day of the eighth month, and I think that's considered lucky in some cultures. But don't quote me on that. I don't believe in luck, by the way. It's all about being at the right place at the right time. But things like fate and destiny often spring up whenever I think about luck, and I don't like thinking about them.

 

That's depressing…and I don't like thinking about depressing things. My father doesn't, either.

 

My dad does believe that you have to listen when the universe speaks. Yes, as crazy as that sounds, that's what he actually believes. He was once walking through a field at night. He stopped for no reason, looked down, and saw a four-leaved clover. He uses it as a bookmark now. Another night, he was with four friends. He shouted, "Look!" and pointed up at the sky. A shooting star streaked across it in that moment. It's kind of a weird belief, but if it makes sense to him, then more power to him.

 

My poor old man looks and acts like he's been through Hell. And he has, with the divorce and the death and super-strength powers. He's an ultra-strong mega-nerd…the only one in existence, I think. And a lot of those qualities have rubbed off on me. I'm a chip off the old block, and I guess that's why nobody really had objections to me tagging along with him to this super-secret organization. (I guess it won't be a secret if I keep writing about this, but nobody's going to read this. And even if someone did, he or she wouldn't believe me.)

 

"Meredith, are you planning on writing 'War and Peace'? Put down that diary and pay attention to your lessons!" That's my dad, the famous Dr. Bruce Banner. He keeps trying to show me around his lab and give me a lesson on the history of selenium, but I can't concentrate. In spite of all the crazy crap that's been going on, I keep thinking about the regular aspects of my life. I miss most of them. It's been a while since we've lived in a regular house. But there's one thing in particular that needs to be addressed…

 

"Dad," I say calmly, "I don't want my driver's license."

 

He looks up and raises an eyebrow quizzically. "Why don't you?"

 

"We live in New York. No one drives in New York because of all the traffic."

 

"But what about when you decide to go to college? If you want to go to a school in, I don't know, Georgia or California—"

 

"I don't want to go out of state," I remind him. "And there's traffic in Georgia and California, too." (There's Honey Boo-Boo Child in Georgia and there are earthquakes in California. I'm not leaving New York, end of story.)

 

My dad sighs, and I realize that he looks really tired. He's at the end of his rope, and I'm probably not helping. I hastily ask, "Want some coffee? I was going to go get some."

 

He smiles and relaxes a little. "That would be lovely. But can we talk about driving later?"

 

"Of course," I say, heading out. I walk past a shiny piece of equipment, and I slow down my pace that I can study my reflection. I look very demure, but my eyes have a lot of intensity contained within their depths. I think that comes from my father, but I have my mom's hair color. I try to keep my wavy brown locks out my face, but it's difficult to wrestle these stubborn strands into a ponytail. I shake my head free of all these petty thoughts and go to hunt down the coffee machine.

 

I return with coffee a few minutes later. My dad accepts his drink with a smile, and he continues the lesson. (In case you can't tell, I'm homeschooled.) I'm not really into science as much as he is…I like reading, writing, watching movies, and talking. Even though we're both very quiet people, I'm more outgoing than he is. But that's not saying much. I'm still very reserved. But I'm open with my friends. I can tell them anything, and they can tell me anything. I can depend on them, and they can depend on me. (At least, I think that's how it works…with some of them, I'm not quite sure.)

 

Dad isn't really happy here, and I feel sorry for him. But at the same time, I think that he really should be a part of this team…the Avengers. It's so exciting for him, or at least it should be. And I'm finally getting the chance to interact with people my age. Things are finally starting to look up, and I hope that nothing goes wrong now.

 

"Meredith, put down the darn diary and pay attention! What have I been saying?"

 

Goodbye, dear book. I must leave you for my boring lesson in chemistry. Parting is such sweet sorrow…ah, screw it. When my dad turns his back, I'm going to keep writing…

 

 


	5. Thalia Lokison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some thalia shenanigans ;)

So, the Avengers think that it's okay to put my father away in a cage that resembles a gerbil's home. I don't agree with their actions, and I plan to do everything in my power to correct their misdeed. I don't care that he killed ninety... or eighty people in two days. He is trying to change the world. People die whenever there is change.

 

Besides, he didn't kill all of those people on his own. I helped. I am a helpful daughter, and loyal to my parents.

 

Well, not to my mother. It would be rather difficult to be loyal to both Loki and Iron Man when Iron Man is one of the people who put my father in an enlarged gerbil cage.

 

My solution to the problem was simple. I was the daughter of a trickster, and therefore expected to be pulling shit on everyone else. So I convinced Thor to get into the gerbil cage instead of Loki.

 

How? Simple.

 

I unlocked the cage, Loki walked free, I got into the cage, Loli closed the door, and I pretended to be trapped. Thor came running to "rescue" me, and Loki trapped him in the cage instead. Loki then, after bidding me farewell, disappeared off to do whatever. I didn't ask. If he had wanted my assistance, he would have only had to ask.

 

I turned to where Thor was standing in the cage with his hands pressed against the glass. He was looking at me with betrayal in his eyes, but I felt no guilt. How could I? After all, which one of us had jumped into the bifrost after Loki?

 

Ah, right. It was me.

 

I gave him a cruel smile, and slammed my hand down on the ejection button. "Goodbye, Uncle Thor. Perhaps we'll see you once my father has taken his place as king of this realm."

 

And so, Thor fell away, yelling at me as he went. I couldn't hear him, the wind was too loud. I shrugged and walked away. SHIELD would figure out what has happened eventually. This room was no longer any of my concern.

 

I walked out, casually strolling along, when I ran into Claire Barton. She was dressed in her battle gear, sweating slightly. I supposed that she had just finished a training session with one of the real agents. She looked up at me as we got closer to each other. "Hey, have you seen Thor recently? Fury wanted me to gather the Avengers for a meeting."

 

"I haven't seen him recently, no." I lied to her. I felt nothing.

 

"Great." Claire rolled her eyes. Like me, she was not Thor's biggest fan. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Did you do something I should know about?"

 

"No."

 

"Did you do something that I'd want to know about but you aren't planning on telling me because you're kind of an ass?"

 

"You bet." I said, and then I walked away. Claire was right about one thing: I was an ass. But only because I didn't have time for these people. My father was trying to recreate a whole planet; I didn't have time to try and make friends with people who would soon be merely peasants. It would only make things awkward.

 

 


	6. Claire Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Barton is going to fight Coulson for Steve's hand in marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognise that Clint was given a non-Natasha wife in AUO, but this storyline isn't AOU compliant. It's actually going to follow boopboop's Man on the Bridge series. So. There's that.

Let me tell you something: I'm exactly like other girls. Why? Well, because when I see a hot piece of ass, I will call dibs. I also spend too much time worrying about my hair and secretly care about my siblings.

 

The sibling in question is Clint. He's currently acting as a pawn in Loki's take over the world scheme, and that scares the crap out of me. I am pretty sure that we're going to have to fight Loki's army at some point, and as long as Clint's still under Loki's control, that means I'll have to fight my brother.

 

At least I'm not his wife, like Natasha is. That would thoroughly suck, having to fight against the love of your life when he can't even remember who you are.

 

But I can't worry about Clint too much right now. I've got enough issues on this airship as it is. (One of them is the glorious wonder that is Captain Steve Rogers, but I won't elaborate too much on that). Thor's gone, and so is Loki. The only thing left is the air cage designed to hold Dr. Banner if he ever hulked out on the plane. That's not good, at all.

 

The thing is, I think I know who caused all this shit to go down: Thalia Lokison.

 

Don't get me wrong, I like Thalia. For the daughter of a psycho villain, she's alright. If Loki wasn't the enemy, I think we might actually end up being friends. Unfortunately, her father brainwashed my brother and she probably just helped him escape off of the helicarrier. I need to find her first, and figure out what the hell happened.

 

I find her alone in a conference room, playing with her magic. She looks up as I come in. "Look, Birdie, I didn't steal your fucking birdseed. It was probably the Russian kid. She's always stealing people's food anyway."

 

"I don't like sunflower seeds." I said. I didn't know where Thalia's question had come from. "I do have a problem, though."

 

She raised an eyebrow. I could tell that she was only pretending to be interested in what I was about to say. Thalia didn't care about any of us, which sucked a little. She'd be pretty useful to have around SHIELD.

 

I fiddled with my fingerless red gloves. "Loki got out, and Thor and the Hulk cage are both gone. You wouldn't happen to know where Loki went off to, would you?"

 

"No. I don't know where my father is." Thalia said, and her magical little fire died out. I noticed that her hands were blue, and that the tablespace where she had been messing around was frosted over. Her full attention was on me. She was focused fully on making me believe every word that came from her mouth.

 

I pursed my lips. "And if you did know what had happened to Loki, would you tell me?"

 

"No." Thalia shook her head. The room was colder than I remembered it being when I had walked in. I let out a low breath of air. "Figures. Look, Thalia, I know that you're loyal to your dad and whatever, but he left you here. Maybe it's time you stopped holding on to something that isn't real and started making new alliances. We're not all jerks, you know."

 

Thalia narrowed her eyes, and icicles formed on the table. It cracked a little from the sudden change in temperature. "My father hasn't abandoned me! He'll come back, and he _will_ win this war."

 

 


	7. Annika Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika has no time for idiots. There's also a Jotun on the helicarrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I haven't seen the first Avengers movie in a while so some of this might not be completely accurate to the movie. 
> 
> Sorry.

Claire and Meredith were standing in front of Thalia's room. It was the morning after Loki had disappeared. I stood from a distance, silently observing as usual. It was the best way to get unbiased information. I only did things in the best way possible.

 

Claire turned to Meredith. "She's gone."

 

"She could just be hiding somewhere on the helicarrier, right?" Meredith said, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. I rolled my eyes at the idea. How could a scientist like Meredith be so stupid? It was obvious, at least to anyone with a brain (such as myself), that Thalia had decided to go join her father in his ridiculous scheme to take over the world.

 

Ha. As if Loki could take over the world. He was too flamboyant in his methods. The only way to take this world was to do it subtly, infiltrate the ranks of the authorities, and convince your peers that your ideals were the only option. Not that I was planning to do anything like that. Not now, at least.

 

I decided to step in, then, and test a theory. "Who wouldn't just leave?"

 

I asked the question innocently enough. There was no way either Claire or Meredith had noticed my presence. Claire wasn't that good at taking in her surroundings yet, and Meredith, well, I think I've already made my thoughts on Meredith clear.

 

Claire turned, looking a little surprised to see me. Really? Did she not think I would come to investigate Thalia's disappearance?

 

"Hey Annika." Claire said. "Thalia's gone missing. Any idea what could have happened."

 

"She was probably just kidnapped, by Loki." I said, and they believed me. Oh, please! I couldn't even comprehend how they could have taken that seriously. Thalia was a ticking time bomb on this helicarrier! She was like the Avengers times a thousand in terms of volatility. Huff. Well, I had to play along with the idea of a kidnapping while in Claire and Meredith's presence, but do my own investigation when no one was looking.

 

We stepped out of the nauseatingly black and green room (creativity, much?) and moved down the hall, our footsteps echoing softly against the sterile walls and floors. It occurred to me suddenly that the halls seemed too empty. Right as I thought that, there was an explosion and the floor shifted under our feet. Rubble exploded out and almost nothing could be seen through the grey dust clouding the air. Sparks flew off the ends of severed wires, bouncing off the ground and illuminating the chaotic scene in front of us. Everything stilled and we heard a few more explosions in the distance.

 

Meredith glanced around through the dust; I could barely see her through it all. Claire was faring slightly better as she was trained to be able to see in minimal lighting.

 

I heard a loud whoosh, and realised that the side of the helicarrier had been blown out. Great.

 

"What--" Claire started. I never got to hear what she was going to ask, because just then a loud, shrill screech filled the air. I had just enough time for a mental Oh crap! before a large chunk of metal came plummeting towards the three of us. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Claire grab Meredith and snatch her out of harm's way. At the last second, I jumped forward, out of the hole and into the air. Not one of my brightest moments, I admit, but what could I do?

 

Well, there I was, falling to what should have been my death. I didn't die, though.

 

It turned out that Captain America was out there as well, standing beside a really large red lever. I didn't know why. I was just glad that he caught me before I got turned into a pancake.

 

It only took a few seconds before there were people in SHIELD uniforms everywhere.

 

"Annika!" Captain America shouted. "Get out of here!"

 

Normally, I would have argued with him, but this was Captain America and I knew he could handle himself. So, I began the grueling task of climbing up a busted open helicarrier that was quickly losing altitude. Do you have any idea how hard that is? Probably not, so I'll tell you. It's nearly impossible! Ten stories. The closest entrance into the helicarrier was ten stories up. Figured.

 

When I finally made it to the top, I paused. I was ashamed to say it, but I was exhausted. There was more work to be done, though. At some point, I had hit my head on something, because I was quite dizzy and there was blood dripping from my forehead. The dizziness impaired my instincts, so I had to manually go through all the steps.

 

First, I needed a safe spot. Yeah, a practically flat helicarrier with nothing to conceal visibility (for security purposes) wouldn't have anywhere to hide. Out of luck, do I hit the deck to keep from getting thrown off.

 

Second, check for weapons. I had enough on me, though I didn't have my knife shoes because I was barefoot. Whoops. At least I have my favourite weapons: a pair of silver shurikens I picked up in--somewhere I can't share because of confidentiality.

 

Third, observe the surroundings. Iron Man was below, pushing a destroyed engine around in a circle to get it going again, and there was someone running across the deck with Loki's staff in their hands. Someone who looked similar to Loki himself. There was no one here to act as my back up.

 

I ran down the decks and realised that I was leaving behind bloody footprints. How many injuries had I sustained on my way up here?

 

I stopped running and threw three knives towards Loki. All of them were deflected by whatever shield he had put up around himself, and so they flew back towards me. Not to be discouraged, I whipped out a pistol and fired at him five times. All the bullets fell away before they could touch him. He wasn't even looking back. How did he know I was aiming at him? Thoroughly annoyed, I gripped my old dagger in my hand and ran straight at him. As I extended my arm to stab him in the back, I felt myself get thrown backwards. I hit the ground and immediately got back up. I felt ice whisper at my back, but I ignored it.

 

I got close, avoiding the shield spell surrounding Loki, and maneuvered myself in front of him.

 

"I would have expected more from a girl who was once a part of the great Room of Blood." Loki sneered down at me. How did he know about the place where I had been trained? The offshoot of the Soviets' Red Room, used to hide their most prized creation from any enemies. My past was supposed to be a secret, kept from everyone here.

 

Anyway, there I was, about to face off against Loki. I had three options:

1\. Be subservient. (No way!)

2\. Jump off the helicarrier (like I was about to risk my life again in one day)

3\. Attack him straight on, with no tricks.

 

So I swung my legs up, and kicked his chest. Using my hands, I propelled myself around, using Loki as a launch pad. I spun in midair, landing on my feet. My feet were immediately encased in ice. I looked down at them, then back up at Loki.

 

He nodded to someone behind me, and suddenly everything fell into place. Thalia. She was there, standing behind me and guarding her father's every move. I twisted around. She was smirking. I felt my stone heart breaking.

 

I trusted very few people. Thalia had been one of them. I didn't know why, but her sarcastic and almost cruel nature was endearing to me. But that time was no more. She was a traitor now. I should have seen that coming.

 

Her eyes had turned a deep orange-red, her skin a cold, cold blue. She was not looking at me with mirth; no, I didn't expect such cruelty from her. They weren't glowing with pride, either, which was unexpected. No, her eyes were blank, uncaring. A perfect mask of anything she could be feeling.

 

Loki came up behind me and pressed his staff to my back. I could feel him sneering from behind me as he said, "it is time for you to take a nap, Agent."

 

 


	8. Thalia Lokison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl is introduced, and Thalia shows which side of the battle she's really on. At this point, no one should have been surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how many chapters there will be for this thing. 
> 
> Also, there's a sequel in the works, as well as a Christmas short. I can't post them yet because spoilers, but beware: they're coming.

I was starting to question the sanity of my father. He had decided to lead the Chitauri back to the helicarrier to attack. Which was kind of really stupid if you asked me. (Not that my father was stupid; it was just that going back to the place where he had been captured to attack it for no reason was stupid). But, whatever. The attack wasn't my idea; I was just going along for the potential bloodshed.

 

Anyway, back to the father-daughter bonding time, which was really just Loki telling me to go and capture anything relevant, and destroy the rest.

 

So I went off and began to explore the parts of the helicarrier that I hadn't been allowed on before. Back then, I had been trying to gain the Avengers' trust, so I did what I was told for the most part. Now, I was Loki's daughter, and there were no rules to follow. I could do as I pleased.

 

I didn't care who or what got in my way. I just obliterated it with a swish of my hand. And when I turned to my true Jotun form and the walls of the helicarrier turned to ice, I just started shooting icicles into the SHIELD agents that came my way.

 

It was fun. But then I found some chick dressed like a tropical island. Not even kidding. And when I raised my arm to kill her (because her clothes were so damn bright and cheery that I felt the urge to scrape my eyes out of my own skull), she just folded her arms over her chest and pursed her bright pink lips. "Okay, wow. You're Loki? That's, like, really anticlimactic."

 

Perhaps Loki was right and all the Midgardians with light hair were as dense as Thor. Because while I was honoured to be mistaken for my father, I wasn't Loki. Loki was male (at the moment) and I was female. And, I was only a half-god. Which kind of sucked.

 

"No, I'm not Loki. I'm his daughter." I answered. I kept my hand raised up, ready to strike her down. If she turned out to be irrelevant, then there was no point in letting her walk away. If she was relevant, then I would just knock her unconscious and take her to my father. "Who are you?"

 

She smiled at me, and I knew it was fake. Midgardians thought that they're so clever with their fake smiles and empty words, that Asgardians could not interpret them, but they were wrong. We could. Midgardians saw themselves as so powerful, but in reality they were the weakest species. Loki would have no trouble taking them as his servants. They were all peasants in comparison to our power.

 

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson's daughter." She looked so fucking proud of herself when she said that. "And you must be Thalia. The girl that Loki kidnapped. You're, like, running from him now, right?"

 

"Wrong." I shot out ice and it encased her body. I walked up to her, ice crackling behind me. "Loki didn't kidnap me. He asked me to leave SHIELD and rule this realm with him, and I said I would. I was never kidnapped. I am not running. I'm assisting."

 

I leaned forward and took the girl's face in my hand. "Guess what, sweetie, you're the one getting kidnapped."

 

I then waved a spell over her to make her fall asleep, and then teleported myself back to my father.

 

He looked down at the girl. "What is this?"

 

"The daughter of an agent. She could be used as a kind of bait." I bowed my head to him, and he nodded. "If that is what you want with her. Put her somewhere that the Midgardians will not find her."

 

"Yes, father." I grabbed the girl and took her off to a secluded room in the bottom of the helicarrier where no one would consider looking during a fight. I then returned upstairs.

 

Annika was following Loki. I narrowed my eyes, which, for now, had returned to their preferred green colour. I followed the child assassin. She looked as though she had been beaten up, which I hadn't expected from the young assassin. Annika prided herself on her ability to kill with perfection. No dramatics, no fights, and no getting herself damaged in the process. This time, I was amused to see that she had failed in the process. So the queen of perfection had fallen from her throne.

 

I saw Annika reaching for her weapons as she paused in her pursuit of my father. She had yet to notice me, so I knew she wasn't planning on throwing the knives towards me. She was going to throw them towards Loki. So I did what would be expected of me: I created a shield around my father, to protect him from anything Annika threw at him.

 

Loki did not notice the invisible force field around him, but Annika did. She ran towards him with a knife in her hands. I shot my hands forward, and the shield blew Annika away. The red-head skidded across the floor and Loki turned around, looking from the mortal to me. A small smirk appeared on his lips, and he pulled Natalia up to her feet. He pressed his staff to her neck.

 

I kept a straight face. Of all the Avenger Spawn, Annika was the one that I trusted the least. If any Midgardians could sniff out my lies, it would be her.

 

A drop of blood squeezed its way out of her neck. She looked betrayed. I narrowed my eyes (red-orange again, from all the magic I had been using). I didn't know if I wanted her to die or not, but I never got a chance to voice my opinion, because Annika chose that moment to pass out.

 

Fucking Midgardians.

 

Neither Loki nor I had expected that, so we just stared at the unconscious assassin on the floor. I raised an eyebrow. "What do we do with her?"

 

"I will take her to be with the other Midgardians, and then we shall leave. Enough damage has been done here, Thalia." Loki knelt down and grabbed Annika, and then he disappeared. I knew that he would be back soon, but I was curious as to how much damage we had incurred.

 

I found myself back in the room where the gerbil cage had once been, and I noticed a large group of people gathered in one area. Claire Barton was amongst them. She looked up and saw me. Her eyes widened and, without bringing attention to herself, jogged over to where I was standing in the doorway. "Thalia? You're alive!"

 

I shove her hands off of me, my lip curling in disgust. Just because I liked Claire best of all the Spawn didn't mean that I wanted her Midgardian hands all over my armour. Claire looked up at me like I had just kicked her puppy. "Thalia, what...?"

 

"I was never here, do you understand?" I snarled. I spun around to go back to where Loki would be waiting for me. Claire grabbed my elbow and I glared over my shoulder. "What?!"

 

"I trusted you. We all did." She was going for sympathy.

 

"Well, you shouldn't have." I spat at her. I shoved her away and went back to Loki, ignoring the taint of guilt I was feeling in the back of my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more about Avenger Spawn #5 in either chapter 9 or 10, I can't remember which. But, I do like #5. She's pretty cool, once she stops being a brat.


	9. Noel Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Noel, the daughter of Agent Phil Coulson. She's not having a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Spawn #5, I hope you enjoy her. And while she's kind of a bitch at first, she'll get better. She just needs to check her privilege.

This was all my father's fault. It was because of him that I found myself in this room with a passed out red-head lying on the interrogation table like she was some kind of Disney princess.

 

The girl began to stir. I backed away from her, in case she was dangerous. She looked up at me with a pair of unmatched eyes. One grey, one a pale, pale green. Her eyes narrowed significantly. "Who are you?"

 

"I'm Noel." I said, cautiously. "My dad works for SHIELD."

 

"Good." She sat up and looked around the room. Her unmatched eyes focused back on me after a long period of awkward silence. "My name is Annika. My sister is known as the Black Widow."

 

Oh wow. I knew who the Black Widow was. I wasn't supposed to, but hey, it wasn't my fault. If a girl gets dragged along to her dad's job at a super-secret government agency, she's not going to just stay in her quarters! Especially if the wifi there is shit, and she can hear weird explosions coming from outside.

 

Seriously, come on. Anyone would be bored and curious in that situation.

 

That just brings me back to how this is all my dad's fault in the first place. I wouldn't even be in this situation if he hadn't chosen a career path that lead to a crazy God or giant or whatever it was that kidnapped me and put me away in here!

 

I mean, I could have stayed with my mom after graduating from that dumb fancy military school I was forced to go to. But Mom wanted to pursue her passion as a cellist, and my dad wanted to get to know me better. So, after graduation, and apologising to those weird girls for calling them freaks (eve though they were), I was shipped out to DC to live with my dad.

 

So yeah, my dad, Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD, was now in charge of me. Except he didn't really trust me with anything because apparently I was too "gullible" and "easily distracted." Sure.

 

Now, where was I?

 

Right. Imprisoned by Loki, with the younger sister of a dangerous assassin staring at me. Her gaze was almost as sharp as the knives barely peeking out of her sleeves. Eep.

 

"Well, at least you've got weapons, right?" I chirped at her rather cheerily, to cover up how scared I was becoming.

 

She didn't say anything. I was starting to wonder if she was actually supposed to be on my side. I risked death and turned my back to her, walking over to the door. She followed.

 

She handed me one of her knives. It had a short blade, about three inches. "You can borrow this."

 

"Uh, thanks?" My voice came out about an octave higher than normal. I was doing a crap job at hiding my fear.

 

"Where are we?" She stared up at me. Her eyes were cold.

 

"On the giant boat ship thing, probably deep in the lower levels." I kneeled down in front of the door. "I think."

 

She grabbed me by my shoulder and spun me around. "How did you know we were on the helicarrier?"

 

"Well, going from the water to the air is a pretty unique sensation." I said. "Also, I may or may not have seen the files on my dad's desk, and I may or may not have glanced over them when he was out of the room."

 

Annika hummed. She knelt down by the door, ran her fingers over the metal, and tapped it a few times. "Steel. Three to four inches deep. Electronically activated and sliding, not swinging. We need to be careful or else it will--"

 

By this time I had gotten a metal panel off of the wall by unscrewing the bolts with the tip of my borrowed knife.

 

"Fingers crossed that this works!" I called out brightly before I cut through every exposed wire I could reach. There were sparks, a loud crackling, and then finally a crash as the thick door cut off from its power and slid away. Winging it really paid off sometimes. Dad didn't like it when I did that, though, but whatever.

 

Annika bolts out the door and I follow her quickly, for once eager to get back where I'm supposed to be. I'm overdue for a shower. Also, my hair needs to be straightened again, and I could do with a new outfit and a makeup redo.

 

I guess we're really deep in the helicarrier, because no one's noticed the structural failure in front of us. Annika and I emerged into a little hallway that lead to a fallen catwalk which had probably once dangled above the complex network of pipes above us. It had crashed through the pipes and now several of the pipes were split open. A few of them were emitting steam.

 

"Was this the loud noise earlier?" I wondered out loud.

 

"No, that was Loki." Annika replies, her eyes on the scene in front of us. She has one hand on the gun at her side.

 

"What?! He's still here?" I shouted.

 

"Yes. He and his daughter, Thalia." She said, calm and collected as ever. "Oh, and the helicarrier might be crashing towards the ocean."

 

"What?!" I repeated.

 

Okay, so normally, I have a very loud and commanding voice. People can always hear me, no matter how loud the music is. Yet, my yell was drowned out completely by the guttural roar that exploded from the vowels of the helicarrier.

 

Annika's eyes widened ever so slightly. "That's not Loki."

 

"Then who...?" I start, as I'm mentally going through everything I know about my dad and the people he deals with. When I figure it out, my jaw drops and I nearly let out a terrified scream. Instead, I turn and face Annika with eyes wide open. "That's the Hulk."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to leave for college orientation. Let's see how that goes...


	10. Meredith Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's short, sorry.

I had absolutely no idea what to do. My mind was blank, and I tried to stay in that stupor for safety. Claire continued to lead me through the labyrinth of total chaos. She, at least, appeared to have a plan. I just hoped that it was a good one.

 

My old man was missing in action. Loki was nowhere to be found. And Thalia was either hiding, kidnapped, or possibly dead. I doubted that she was dead. She had probably just gone to find her father. That was what I wanted to do: find my father, get this mess cleaned up, and get the hell out of town. Back to Calcutta, where my dad was at ease.

 

Suddenly, Claire and I came to a stop. My eyes widened in horror at the sight I. Front of us. My father was taking on Thor. Well, the Hulk was taking on Thor. Something had set off my father. Claire glanced at me, worried but curious. I didn't have an answer for whatever questions were on her mind. Part of me wanted to run to the Hulk and coax my father back to normal. Another part of me wanted to run like hell.

 

"I vote we run like hell." Claire offered, as if I had spoken out loud. She tugged on the sleeve of my maroon shirt. I nodded once and took a single step backwards.

 

"Come on!" Claire urged, pulling at my arm again. "He could kill us."

 

She hissed her words, as if she was trying not to be overheard. The crashes, bangs, and booms didn't just drown out her words. They drowned out my common sense as well.

 

"Dad! Daddy, stop! If you don't, we'll get another lawsuit! Think of the anger management lessons!" I regretted opening my mouth when the Hulk's squinty eyes locked in on me. Even Thor had a bemused look on his beaten up face.

 

"You done fucked up, Meredith Banner." Claire said. "Now can we run like hell?"

 

"Yeah," I replied, sprinting away. One precautionary piece of "training" my father had instilled in me was speed, and by that I mean running away from him if he ever Hulked out around me. I knew I could outrun my dad, I knew I was fast enough, but I had never had the chance to use my skills in real life. I had hoped that I wouldn't ever have to.

 

We ran to a dead end. Well, not completely dead. There was a nice window view of the quickly approaching ground in front of us, but neither Claire not I wanted to jump.

 

"Barton! Get down!" An agent shouted from somewhere I couldn't see. Claire's head whipped around, her eyes widened to a comical size, and then she lunged at me. We both hit the floor right as a shower of bullets came through the window. They were headed toward my father.

 

I screamed. "Daddy, no!"

 

Claire clapped her hand over my mouth. "Shush! The Hulk can't get shot, you know that. This guy's just acting as a distraction."

 

I could only watch in paralysed terror as my father ran forward, ignoring the hailstorm of bullets coming towards him. He hit the glass and burst straight through, aiming at the small fighter jet. And then both the jet and my father were out of view.

 

 


	11. Annika Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, featuring Annika being a little shit.

I vaguely wondered how Meredith and Claire were doing, but figured that they had to be alright. They hadn't jumped out of a helicarrier, after all.

 

I ran past the door to the aircraft hanger and screeched to a halt. Last I had heard of Loki, he had been headed towards a small airship, ready to get away from this thing. He sure as hell wasn't going to get away from me with that.

 

"Hey, where are you going?" Noel had stopped in the doorway to the hanger and was now looking at me with an anxious look on her face. She blinked twice, never dropping eye contact, and then took a single step towards me. I bolted.

 

Overriding the security was easy enough, and soon enough I was flying out of the helicarrier. I glanced behind me and saw Noel running after me, screaming something, her curly hair whipping wildly around her face. It was too late. I was already gone.

 

Thanks to a few cut wires and a reroute do circuits (as well as a cloaking device I had swiped from Stark), I managed to avoid SHIELD detection. I also managed to avoid being detected by Loki, whose plane I was slowly catching up to.

 

I looked down at my arm, which had been in extreme pain ever since Loki had knocked me out with that Glowstick of Destiny he has. When I saw what had become of my arm, I nearly crashed the plane. My flesh looked like it was being crystallised, though where crystal met flesh, the skin was an ugly, rotted blue green colour. Something was wrong with me.

 

I had a new reason to stop Loli now: I needed answers for what was happening to my arm, and I needed them fast. I didn't know what would happen when the crystal took the rest of my body, or if it would. I didn't want to get the chance to find out.

 

I looked back up, out of the front window in the pilot's seat. Loki's airship was a few thousand yards ahead of me now. Whoops.

 

I guess I let my attention slip for too long.

 

I zoomed forward, getting closer and higher above his ship. I had a plan. Not a safe one, but I figured that I was dying anyway, so I could go for the reckless endeavours. Once I was directly over the airship, I opened the door and leapt out, landing on the top of the plane where Loki was stowed away. I nearly slid off, but grabbed the side of the ship before I could fall to my death.

 

I needed to stop jumping off of things. It was going to get me killed, one of these days.

 

The side door to the small plane opened and one of Loki's cronies showed his face. I kicked him off the plane and jumped inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

 

"What the fuck?!" Thalia jerked up to her feet, her blades drawn. "What are you doing here, Annika Romanoff?"

 

I thrust my crystalised arm out towards her and Loki, who was calmly seated beside his daughter. "What the hell did you do to my arm?"

 

Loki peered at it, completely uninterested in my outburst. Thalia, however, was staring down at my arm as though it was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen in her life. "Father, tell me that's not what I think it is."

 

Loki looked at me with cold green eyes. "Agent Romanoff, it appears as though you've been chosen by the tessaract. I hate to say this to you, as you seem to be quite the character, but unless you have a secret knowledge of magic that you've been hiding from us all, you are going to die soon."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't come up with the infection idea, so I don't know the science behind it. I'm also no longer friends with the girl who came up with the idea, so I can't exactly ask her.


	12. Noel Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain things in life that everyone will experience:
> 
> 1\. Loss  
> 2\. Betrayal  
> 3\. Anger  
> 4\. Fear  
> 5\. Love
> 
> Here, Noel Coulson experiences four of these things. War is, after all, quite the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how a few chapters ago I said that Noel Coulson was pretty hella? Well, here she is, being hella.

I watched Annika disappear off into the sky, off to chase Loki down. I didn't know what she was planning to do once she caught him. I wondered if she had even thought about what she would do upon catching him.

 

I don't know how long I stood there, out alone on the launch pad, staring out into the sky. At some point, the helicarrier's motors must have been fixed, because we were no longer headed towards the ocean. I was just trying to sort out everything I had just witnessed.

 

Annika could fly a plane. Loki and his daughter didn't care if we lived or died. The earth was under attack. My dad had been dealing with things like this for a while, ever since I was eight years old, at least.

 

"Noel?" A voice called from the other side of the hanger. I turned around and saw Maria Hill standing by the door, lowering her weapon. I knew her; she had visited my mom and I after dad's job started taking up all of his time. She and I had never really spoken, because I had just been a kid then, but she'd been there for my mom. That was what was important. I could trust her.

 

I gave Maria one of my brightest smiles, revealing none of my confusion. "Hi, Agent Hill!"

 

"Noel, could you follow me to my office? There's something I need to tell you." She sounded sad. That made sense, though. After all, she had probably just been fighting, and might have seen one of her agent friends get hurt.

 

I nodded, and the two of us made our way to her tiny little office...

 

...

 

He was gone.

 

Just gone.

 

The last time I saw him was when he showed me to my room on this damn plane, and I was too busy complaining about how tiny it was to even consider thanking him. I didn't wish him good luck with his job, or anything.

 

And now he was gone.

 

I didn't cry when Maria told me. Just looked at her. She let her mask slip a little, showed some real emotion. I knew Maria and my... and him were close. Not anymore. Because he was gone.

 

We discussed things I didn't want to discuss, like who would be responsible for me now. Apparently, I could either go back to my mother (with a SHIELD agent in tow to make sure I didn't say anything) or I could stay here and be a part of SHIELD. Either way, I was stuck with this agency. I couldn't go back to my mother, not when she was finally happy. After what happened to my older brother, James, and after my... after he disappeared, she wasn't happy all that often. She's finally found her music again, and had started playing. I wasn't taking that away from her.

 

I stared solemnly at Maria. "I'll join SHIELD."

 

Maria nodded, looking at me with slightly raised eyebrows. I guess she had been expecting me to make a scene. I had expected myself to make a scene, really.

 

But scenes were pointless. They wouldn't change my situation no matter how much I kicked and screamed and cried and threw things at Maria's face. People who made scenes were stupid, I realised. Naïve and immature and just pointless people. Then there were the people who made scenes about things that were already a big deal. They were the worst. They just had to take their big celebrations and triumphs and tragedies and throw them in everyone's faces. And you know who's the worst about all this? The worst of the worst? The worst of the most horrible, scheming, bragging, lying bunch of freaks is? LOKI! That flashy moron with his alien army and his mutt of a daughter tramping into our realm was one thing, but all his unnecessary killings and dramatic sinister chuckles and stupid morbid theatrics were another thing entirely! Loki would pay for this!

 

But SHIELD couldn't make him pay. They were too weak. Too wounded. Maybe my dad could have done it. I couldn't do it, since I wasn't a god and I wasn't trained for this kind of thing either. So how was I supposed the avenge my father? How was I supposed to make Loki pay for everything he did? I was just a little human girl, up against him and his giant army and...

 

...and Thalia.

 

Thalia.

 

Thalia!

 

I could take Thalia. Thalia was sneaky; I should tell that much from our brief encounter, but she was only half as powerful as her father. She was still somewhat human. She could still die.

 

And so, I decided that she would. No matter what.

 

Dad would be avenged.

 

...

 

Finding out where Loki was going to summon his aliens from wasn't all that difficult. Everyone was too shaken up from my dad's death to notice me listening in to their conversation from around the corner.

 

Soon they were all off in their small aircrafts, leaving the helicarrier behind. Then it was simply a matter of some well delivered lines and tears, some sniffles, a plea of "I just want to go home!" and I found myself on an aircraft zooming towards my supposed home in New York City. The pilot dropped me off at the nearest SHIELD base and told me to wait for someone named Agent May, who would be escorting me to my mother.

 

I didn't wait for any agent. I snuck off to the women's locker room and stole some more suitable clothes. And then I was off, walking briskly out of the building and making my way to Times Square.

 

There. About four blocks away from where I stood in a black jumpsuit and a pair of aviators.

 

Stark Tower.

 

"Guess who's coming to your party, Thalia, sweetie," I thought as I smirked, cracked my neck, and headed towards revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried being poetic with that summary. I hope it didn't come across as too strange or dumb or anything.
> 
> Comments or Kudos are v much appreciated! (also come talk to me on tumblr @ the--renegade--angels.tumblr.com


	13. Meredith Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter featuring Meredith Banner.

I hated fighting, but I had no other option at the moment. It was either fight alongside Claire and the other SHIELD agents, or stay in the helicarrier and just hope for the best.

 

Claire and I had been given a different prerogative from the actual Avengers. We were supposed to find Annika and find out who she was really working for. She'd disappeared after Loki, and someone had seen them together afterwards. That didn't mean that she was actually a traitor, but Fury wanted definitive answers. And Claire and I were the girls for the job.

 

We sprinted through the streets of New York, Claire hot on my heels and shooting arrows at anything that came too close. We couldn't rely on the Avengers to have our backs. They were too busy trying to save the world.

 

I felt a rush of exhilaration as we got to the centre of the fighting. It was either excitement or just plain terror, but I tried to not dwell on it for too long.

 

"Meredith!" Claire shouted from behind me. I turned to see that she had fallen behind, caught in a fight with a pair of larger than life Chitauri. I didn't know what to do! I wasn't a violent person, and if I shot at the aliens, I was afraid that I would hit Claire instead. I couldn't do that to her.

 

"Meredith, go! Finish the mission!" Claire yelled out, waving me away while she stabbed a Chitauri in the eye with an arrowhead. I didn't want to leave her, but what choice did I have? I wasn't of much use in a fight. I was better at saving people.

 

So I ran. I ran to where the SHIELD people thought that Annika would be. I would come back for Claire, because she was my friend, and you never leave your friends behind. It's just not done.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is Claire's POV and it has my favourite line of this whole series in it.


	14. Claire Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets her man. Who is not actually Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my favourite line of all time in it, and was written by my best friend. 
> 
> (Her tumblr is oh-snicker-doodles.tumblr.com if you want to bother her/follow her)

I regretted telling Meredith to leave me on my own as soon as she was out of sight. I was alone against these aliens, and my brother and his friends weren't around to save my ass.

 

The battle became a blur as I just tried to not die and to not run out of arrows. I found myself in the familiar cloud of adrenaline that came from a long life of running from dangerous people and fighting for anything you wanted. I barely saw the aliens fall to the ground as I killed them off, barely registered the pains all over my body from where I was being attacked by the onslaught of aliens. I just moved, my mind a stream of strategies that were only half-formed before they were executed.

 

I managed to get myself some distance from the Chitauri. I leapt up, knowing that I fought better when I was above my target and able to assess the situation before I charged into it. As I was running along the buildings of New York City, I could see the burning cars below. Not something you'd really want to put on a postcard to send home.

 

My ponytail swished against my head as I picked up speed, ignoring my own ragged breathing and the stitch in my side. I hated when my ponytail did that, but at least it was distracting me from the pain all over my body.

 

An idea suddenly hit me. I stopped running and clapped my hands together, staring up the grippy system that Tony had put in them a few days ago, before this whole fiasco started. And then I jumped off the side of the building I was on, reaching out with my hands and grabbing at the brick siding. Talk about serious rugburn. Except, it would be brick-burn in this case.

 

I crawled down to a window sill and placed my feet on semi-solid ground. Once situated, I turned around to continue assessing the situation. I saw Loki fly with that helmet on that I, personally, thought made him look like one of the ants from that animated Disney movie.

 

I mean, the dude had a nice head of hair, and if you've got it, flaunt it.

 

My inner ramblings would have continued if I hadn't them seen my brother appear and do what he was born to do: fire arrows at things. Clint fired an arrow at Loki, and Loki, without even looking over, caught it. No flinch, no fear, just a casual stoppage of Clint's attack.

 

Suddenly, there's a loud crack, and I look directly above my head to see a hole in the building. It's smouldering. My eyes widen. "Oh, snicker doodles."

 

I let go of the wall and jump off, arching myself backwards in a flip away from the wall. The aliens had caught up to me, and were trying to shoot me out of the sky. And my only option was to Tarzan it. So I grabbed one of my only grappling hook arrows and strung it onto my bow. I took aim at the building across the street and fired. The arrow hit its target, and I was moving in a different direction.

 

And then the worst thing happened, and I actually saw my life flash before my eyes.

 

One of the aliens fired, missing me but hitting my arrow's wire and completely severing it in two. There was nothing keeping me from becoming a pancake on the streets of New York.

 

I screamed, a high wail of terror as the fiery ground came closer and closer to my face. I was going to die. I was never going to see my brother or my friends again. And it was going to be hella painful.

 

The screaming got louder. "AAAAAUUUGGHH--oof?!"

 

Someone had grabbed me around my waist, and now I was really doing the Tarzan thing, because my saviour was a really cute guy. He had soft, tousled blonde hair and cutting blue eyes. A nearly perfect replica of one Captain Steve Rogers. In my near death delirium, I crooned out, "Magical time capsule baby, you have saved me! What is your name?"

 

"Paul." He said, plainly, right as I was cringing from my word choice. Well, at least he didn't think that I was a complete failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end, but because I can't ever let my characters live in peace, there will be another Avenger Spawn story, as well as a Christmas episode.
> 
> I think I mentioned that before. If so, sorry.


	15. Thalia Lokison

"Father, we are approximately twenty minutes from the launch time." I leaned back in my seat, staring at the back of Loki's head. "Shall I begin?"

 

"Yes, Thalia." Loki nodded, not bothering to turn around. That didn't bother me; I knew that he had more important things on his mind. After all, we were about to take Midgard.

 

I stood up and closed my eyes, concentrating on the false injuries I needed to create on my body. My armour had already been ripped, though not to the point that it was no longer effective in battle. I opened up my eyes again and looked down. My skin was blue and bleeding, but the wounds were not real. They were merely a part of the act I was about to put on. I teleported away from my father and onto the balcony of Stark Tower, dramatically collapsing in front of the window.

 

I was not really tired, of course. I just did that to frighten Stark. Making myself cry in agony, I turned my face towards the window, my hand clutching at one of the fake wounds on my side. Tony stared at me through the glass. To him, I mouthed, "Mother, help."

 

I then closed my eyes and pretended to pass out. A few moments later, I heard the door slam and Stark's feet running across the landing to where I had collapsed. He shook me, and called out my name. I didn't respond, and so he picked me up and dragged me into the tower, depositing me onto something soft. Probably the couch.

 

Once his footsteps retreated, I sat up and examined the room I was in. As I expected, I was on a couch and there was no sign of Tony Stark. So, I decided to have a look around.

 

Okay, a note to anyone visiting the Stark Tower: you will get lost if you do not have a map or a guide. I had neither. The place was huge, with about one hundred floors. It made the other skyscrapers look tiny, which was most likely the reason Loki had decided to use it as his base for opening the portal. That, and he knew that I could get into it. Which was the reason I was here: to get into Stark's lab and sabotage his attempts to stop my father.

 

"You're awake." A magical (not really) Stark appeared! Wonderful! (That statement was heavily sarcastic, in case you could not tell. I nodded, slowly. "That I am."

 

"What happened to you, anyway? You look like shit." Well, good to know that my mother was going to be brutally honest with me. I sighed and used the wall to support my supposedly weak body. "Loki turned on me... because I was one of you."

 

By that, I meant that I was half-human. Which, of course, was Stark's fault, so I planned to blame him for that completely. I was also beginning to understand why so many Midgardian girls hated their mothers: they just did.

 

There was a concerned expression on Stark's face, and I wasn't sure why. He didn't care about me just because I was his daughter, because I was Loki's daughter as well. And Loki was Stark's enemy.

 

"You should go lay down... or something." Stark said, and it was obvious that he wasn't too great with parenting. Then again, I couldn't think of why he would need to know how to parent someone. There was always someone else in Stark's life who could do the more paternal parts of his job, if he were to have a real child.

 

"Okay. Should I get bandages?" Seriously, it was amazing how oblivious Midgardians could be sometimes. I was bleeding heavily (so far as Stark knew), and I had to remind him to go get bandages!

 

But he left me alone after that, off on his search for first aid. I felt a sense of relief, but it didn't last for long. Something was off. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but something told me that I wasn't alone in this hallway. As I moved down the hall, my eyes flicked back and forth. I wasn't paranoid. I just wasn't in the mood to be surprise attacked.

 

Then out of nowhere, a black and blonde blur jumped down from the ceiling and tackled me, pinning me down on the floor. I snarled and shoved the human off, but it only jumped me again. It was a girl, and I knew her from somewhere. I didn't know where, but I could tell from her ferocious grey eyes that she was probably a survivor from one of my father's and my previous attacks on Midgard.

 

Which meant that only one of us was getting out alive.

 

I couldn't grab one of my knives because I knew that if I moved my hands, she'd be able to cut my throat. I tried to kick her off but she slipped us over and slammed my back against the wall. I let out a snarl. "Who the hell do you think you are, you filthy mortal?"

 

"How could they ever have believed that you were one of us, sweetie?" She pressed her knife against my skin, and the only thought to cross my mind was that my wounds were going to become real soon if I didn't do anything. I grabbed her wrist and pushed the knife away. "I'm Tony Stark's daughter! You can't kill me!"

 

"You're Loki's daughter. Mr. Stark is just another one of your lies." She said, her grey eyes narrowed to near slits. "Besides, two men can't have a child together. Don't lie in such a dumb way."

 

"Okay, so I'm a liar and I apparently have no grasp on Midgardian anatomy. You're so fucking observant." I managed to throw her across the room before blasting her with ice. But she rolled to the side and dodged it. She smiled, cold. "I know."

 

"But I mean it: Stark and Loki are my parents. It's called shapes gifting, chick." I lunged at her with a knife in each hand. Her eyes widened and she jumped away from me. I lept over her legs and embedded the knives into the wall, using them to hold myself up. "Why shouldn't I just kill you right now?"

 

"Because I'm going to kill you first, Thalia Lokison." The girl smirked and I heard a click. I turned my head to the side and was met with a gun barrel. The blonde girl smirked. "You shouldn't bring knives to a gunfight, sweetheart."

 

"Oh, shit!" I didn't have time to grab the knives from the wall because I was now dodging bullets as the girl chased after me.

 

Wait. I knew who she was. She was that Noel girl, the preppy one I had kidnapped on tr helicarrier. Who let her out?

 

More importantly, why was I thinking about that? I needed to stay focused, because I was trying to not get shot. I was also wishing that I knew how to navigate Stark's tower, because I had no idea where I was. So I decided to start screaming for help. "Mom! Mom! Where the fuck are you?! This psycho chick is trying to kill me? Stark!!"

 

A bullet whizzed by my ear, dangerously close, and I slammed through a door, nearly toppling over the staircase on the other side. I didn't even know that there were staircases in Stark Tower. People seriously needed to tell me these things.

 

I heard Noel enter in below me as I ran up the stairs. She started firing up at me again, the bullets ricocheting off the many metal surfaces in the stairwell. I hissed and continued running up the stairs. "DAMMIT STARK SAVE MY ASS!!"

 

"Tony's not coming, sweetie." How the fuck did Noel get right behind me? I glared die at her. "Don't call me sweetie."

 

"Why not?" Noel smiled. She was a bit more intimidating now, more so than she was when I last saw her. I wasn't too scared, though. I smirked back at her. "Because then, I'll do this."

 

I shot out some magic fire towards her gun and it flew out of her hand. The gun fell down over the railing, towards the bottom of the stairs. Because thinking was overrated, I dove after the gun. I grabbed onto a handrail as I fell, because I didn't want to crack my skull open. I didn't know if I had inherited Loki's immortality, and I didn't want to find out the hard way.

 

Before Noel could catch up to me, I swung myself back up onto the stairs and ran out of the nearest exit.

 

I found myself back where I had started, staring at the balcony that overlooked the city of New York. Outside, the battle had already begun. Which meant that Stark had left to fight against my father.

 

And I had failed.

 

 


	16. Annika Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what chrystallisation means? Turning into a statue?

I was crouched in an alley, watching the chaos of the battle rain down around me. I had escaped from Loki and Thalia and was hiding away from the battle. The rotting crystal was spreading.

 

I felt the skin on my back, my chest, and my stomach begin to crawl. I didn't need to look down to know what was happening. As I moved to step forward and get a better look at the battle, my left leg prickled. I raised my arm and felt it seize up. It was losing mobility.

 

 _Is this what crystalisation means?_ I asked myself. _Turning into a statue?_

 

I didn't have much time left to figure out what was going on. Meredith was running towards me, all excitement and adrenaline.

 

"Hey, Annika!" She shouted, accidentally drawing the attention of a pair of Chitauri near her. The aimed their weapons at her, and she barely got out of the way in time. I knew that she wouldn't survive for long on her own. I also knew that I was in no condition to fight.

 

I let out an animalistic yell and threw my non-crystalised arm forward, like I was trying to punch the Chitauri away from Meredith. I wasn't expecting anything to happen. I was just frustrated with the whole situation.

 

Something did happen, though. Crystals shot out from my skin and pummeled the Chitauri. They laid on the ground in a bleeding, shiny mess.

 

Meredith stared at me. I couldn't tell if she was scared or fascinated by what had just happened. She probably wanted to know the science behind what was happening to me. She was also probably scared that I would turn on her. After all, the two of us had never gotten along that well.

 

I wouldn't hurt her, though. I was on her side, at least for now.

 

Meredith stepped towards me. I was still in my fighting position, as both my shoulders had turned to crystal, and the thing was starting to make its way up my neck. I turned my eyes toward her as she reached out and touched my shoulder. She stared down at it. "What...?"

 

"Loki. I don't know how to stop it." I said. My voice began to crack, like it was crystal as well. I hated myself for that. I didn't want to show weakness, not now when I was probably close to death.

 

"I can get you to Stark Tower, Annika. I can stop this." She said. She sounded desperate. I shook my head as much as I could. The crystals had turned into a turtleneck around me. I could barely move. "There's not enough time. Before I die, I have to confess something."

 

Meredith was tearing up.

 

"I've been lying to everyone since the day Natasha introduced me as her sister." I said. The crystal moved down my arms. "We were never sisters in the sense that we shared no blood. But we were trained by the same people. I was originally sent to either kill her or bring her back, but she convinced me otherwise."

 

"Annika, I'm so sorry." Meredith whispered as she withdrew her hand. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want pity.

 

"My name isn't Annika." I said. I could feel the crystal coming up my chin. Only my fingers remained as flesh. "My name is..."

 

The crystal was up to my mouth, and I could no longer speak. I could still hear and see as Meredith yelled at me, telling me I couldn't just stop there. But it was too late. Crystal blurred my vision. I was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end! The next Avenger Spawn story will be following the events of my favourite Marvel movie. Go talk to me on my tumblr: the--renegade--angels.tumblr.com


	17. Noel Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel takes on her first unofficial mission with SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters, and then a sequel. And a Christmas short. Fun fact: I have finished the sequel but I have not finished the Christmas short. Because apparently my priorities are non-existant.

As it turned out, Stark Tower was a pretty nice building despite the overly dramatic Tony-ness of it all. I mean, it had a pool (where I drowned several Chitauri), an arcade (where I electrocuted several Chitauri), a rock climbing wall, (off of which I pushed several Chitauri), a home theatre (where I paused to get a soda and popcorn to refuel), and a whole bunch of other cool stuff (amongst which there were quite a few Chitauri corpses). It was pretty much all the things I used to like before my dad died.

 

Also weapons. There were a lot of weapons there. I liked those.

 

Overall, I would have to give Stark Tower a 4.5 out of 5 stars as a possible home, and 6 out of 5 as an alien defense base. If this ever happened again, I knew where I would go first.

 

So I was killing Chitauri with various pieces of Stark tech, and I thought to myself, _well, Loki didn't seem to really like Stark (even if Thalia really was their kid, their feelings had obviously dissipated since she came into existence), so I can see why he'd choose to attack here._

 

Then I thought, _wow, these two must have some serious issues going on._

After several rounds of Chitauri soldiers, my mind shifted to, _what, do Chitauri just really hate skyscrapers or something? There are way too many of these things in here._

 

Finally, after dozens, maybe hundreds, of deaths, I thought, _okay! This place is way overprotected for a normal target. There's got to be something of value here._

I took advantage of a lull in the action when I managed to build a somewhat stable barricade against a door, and decided to do some scouting. I had been almost everywhere in the building except for the floor with the balcony, which had extra security since it was Stark's living quarters. I also hadn't been up to the roof, because it was really freaking high. I decided to try the roof first to get the less difficult task out of the way. I could conquer my fear of heights quickly enough. I didn't know how long it would take to hack through all of Stark's security system.

 

One long, long elevator ride, and several additional flights of stairs later, I was faced with a locked door that led to the roof of the tower. After setting off a small explosion, I was out on the roof. With some guy.

 

He was an older guy who I had seen before somewhere in my dad's files. He appeared to be unconscious, lying on the gravel with a trickle of blood dribbling down his forehead.

 

Okay then.

 

There was also a thing on the roof.

 

It was a very high-tech type thing that was shooting a bit blue cannon if light or maybe plasma into the sky. Near the top, it expanded into a portal that... Oh. A portal that was spewing out Chitauri and whale-like animals (or machines) that were carrying hundreds of thousands of Chitauri.

 

Not okay then. Most definitely not okay.

 

I crunched over the the guy and tried to remember what I knew about medical care. I couldn't think of anything. Instead, I just nudged his shoulder with my foot. He grunted, so I knelt down beside him.

 

In my best attempt to revive my old preppy little girl voice, I softly asked him, "Um, excuse me, sir. You look human, and I was hoping you could help me with the, um, blue-light-shooty thingy."

 

My attempt at cuteness seemed to work because he gave another little grunt, shifted his weight around a bit, and then shook once before his eyes shot open, like he was a kid drifting off in his class. (That had happened to me a lot in school)

 

"Gahh! Colour! So much colour!" He shrieked, rubbing at his eyes in surprise.

 

"It's okay. The colour won't hurt you." I reassured his cautiously as I scooted away slowly. I placed a hand over the gun on my belt. Just because he looked human didn't necessarily mean that he was.

 

"The blue hurt... a whole lot..." He murmured as he blinked a few times. He finally seemed to focus in on me. "Hey, kid, who are you?"

 

"Kid?!" I shrieked as his eyes settled on the blue light shooting thing.

 

"Oh no. No. No no no no no no. Loki... Loki and the Chitauri... and invading--no this can't--portal! Gotta shut down the portal!" He blurted, moving towards the light.

 

I just sat there and repeated, "Kid?!"

 

He ran over to the device controlling the portal right as a red-haired woman fell down onto the top of the tower, right beside us. She fell into a roll and hopped up, wielding Loki's staff.

 

"Oh good, you're awake." She smiled--or rather, frowned a bit less--at the man. "That makes my job easier."

 

She raised the staff. "I picked this up on my way over. Do you think we can use it to close the portal?"

 

"Yes, it should be able to penetrate the force field!"

 

"Good. Stay back." The redhead (Natasha Romanoff, the woman of legends? Maybe. Probably) sauntered up to the machine as the man made his way back to the little laptop teetering on the edge of the roof. The redhead braced herself and readied the staff at her side, ready to plunge it into the device. She called out, "Ready?"

 

The man looked up and bit his lip, then returned his gaze to the computer and hit a few keys. Finally, he mumbled, "I can't remember the password. I must have thought it up while still under Loki's control."

 

"Seriously, Doc?!" The agent cried out, more than a little infuriated. The man blurted out a series of apologies and I decided that it would be a good idea to put my brain to use now. It wouldn't be the first time I hacked into a government issued laptop while under a serious time constraint. I went to a military academy and my dad was super secretive about his work, alright? I had my excuses.

 

"My name is Noel Coulson, and I think I can figure it out." I announced as I drew myself up to my full height. It was the way I used to stand at school whenever one of the less popular kids tried to assert themselves against me. It showed that I was the dominant one, and that all decisions went through me first.

 

"Coulson? As in Phil's daughter?" The agent asked, still posed with the staff. I nodded. She shrugged. "Alright. I guess you're better than nothing."

 

I strutted over to the computer and slid it so it was facing me. Then I got to work, finally feeling of some use, and like I was making my dad proud.

 

...

 

You probably already know what happened after that, since it was all over the news for months on end. Basically, I figured out the password, Natasha broke the shield, and a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist threw himself and a missile into a wormhole. World saved. The old me would have cheered and screamed "Yay!" at that point.

 

But I didn't say "yay" and I didn't cheer. I went straight back to SHIELD after the world was saved, and I told Maria Hill my decision.

 

I was joining SHIELD, to take my father's place and to make sure that an attack of this magnitude never struck my world ever again.

 

It was the least I could do, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but the sequel is going to take place right after Captain America: The Winter Soldier and there are going to be some new members of the AvengerSpawn team.
> 
> Hopefully my sequel will be better than Age of Ultron. Luckily, that isn't very hard to do.


	18. Meredith Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War will either break a man, or make him whole. But when a war is fought with women, there is no real end. Women are, as proven by every historical event, more resilient to pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, when you hit a man between his legs, he falls to the floor. When you hit a woman between her legs, she tells you that she's felt worse.

Annika was dead... or at least no longer mobile. I didn't want to leave her alone, but the world was in danger and we needed to save it.

 

I ran through the streets of Manhattan, watching aliens rain down around everyone. The streets had been cleared of civilians, with only the NYPD and the Avengers still in the throes of the battle. A police man yelled at me to get away, and that it wasn't safe, but I just flashed him a peace sign and said, "It's okay! I'm an Avenger Spawn! I'm qualified!"

 

There was a portal on top of Tony's tower, and aliens were coming out of it at an alarming rate. I skidded to a halt as my father hurdled past, throwing aliens out of the way as he moved towards the tower. I watched as Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit, flew straight into the portal. He was holding what looked like a giant missile.

 

I gasped, realising what Tony was about to do. I ran towards the tower, faster than I thought I could ever go. "Tony, no!"

 

He couldn't hear me. He flew up into the portal. The aliens all fell down, dead. The city fell silent. We were all waiting for Tony to come back, because none of us believed that he was really gone.

 

He didn't come back, and the portal began to close.

 

But then a tiny little red line fell from the quickly closing hole of the portal. My dad came out of nowhere and grabbed Tony, keeping him from falling to what would have been certain death. A grin appeared across my face, and I made my way to where my dad had landed with Tony. Captain America, Claire, and a guy I didn't recognise were all there as well.

 

Claire looked up as I approached. She grinned and wrapped me in a hug. "Good to know you made it."

 

"Annika didn't." I said. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but it had to be said. Claire's face fell. She turned back to Tony, who was still on the ground. "Is he okay?"

 

As if to answer her question, my dad let out a loud roar that shook the city. Tony Stark's eyes flew open in shock and surprise and he looked around at us all. "What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

 

Of course that would be Tony's number one concern.

 

"We won." Captain America supplied. Tony leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. "Great. Great. Hey, after we clean up this shit, let's go get some shawarma. I have no idea what it is, but it sounds good."

 

"Sure, Tony, we'll go get some shawarma." Cap said, his lips quirking up in the tiniest of smiles. "Let's just deal with Loki first, alright?"

 

"Where is he?" Claire asked.

 

"Uh, last time I saw the guy he was trying to steal my tower." Tony said. "Dunno if that helps."

 

"To the tower it is, then." Claire said, and off we went. We collected Clint, Thor, Natasha, and Noel on our way up, and found Loki laying on the floor of the tower. It looked like my dad had used him as a punching bag a few times, as his face was bloodied and there was a Loki-sized dent in the floor.

 

The Avengers gathered around the fallen god, ready to take him out if he tried anything. He didn't. He just put his hands up in surrender.

 

"Hey, Assvengers." Thalia shouted from behind us. She stood a few feet away from me, Claire, Paul, and Noel. Her hair was in her face and she was bleeding a lot. Her skin was blue and there was ice swirling around her fingertips. She looked dangerous. She raised an icy hand, and the room grew cold. "Back off."

 

"Oh my God, Thalia. Give up already." Noel rolled her eyes and promptly shot Thalia in the chest. There was an audible gasp, and Loki cried out, "Thalia, no!"

 

Claire whirled on Noel, shoving her away angrily. "What the hell, Noel?! She couldn't have taken us all! Did you not see how tired she was?"

 

"I didn't kill her." Noel said, and released the cartridge. She flourished it in Claire's face. "They're stunning bullets, not killing ones. Thalia will be out for a while."

 

"Good thinking." Paul, Claire's friend, nodded and smiled appreciatively at Noel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, that's somewhat of an epilogue.


	19. Thalia Lokison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cage is a good place to think. To reevaluate one's life choices. To plan an escape. To plan revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Last Chapter!

I woke up chained to a desk, in a room with no windows and no visible door. A young man with short, military style blonde hair sat across from me. His fingers were intertwined and his hands were on top of a folder. My name was on the folder.

 

I stared at him. "I'm guessing my father was unsuccessful, then?"

 

"You would be correct." He said with a British accent. He removed his hands from the folder and opened it. It wasn't very full. "Miss Lokison, you don't have to suffer the same fate as your father. SHIELD is willing to let you out of here if you can convince them that you were acting on Loki's orders, and that you were never loyal to him."

 

"I can't." I said.

 

"Miss Lokison, you've proved--on multiple occasions--that you're an expert at lying." The guy said. He paused, and breathed loudly through his nose. He leaned forward and said, quietly, "Thalia, SHIELD wants to lock you up and turn you into a test subject. I don't know you well enough to be sympathetic to your case, but your friend Claire told me to give you a chance. She told me that you weren't evil, just morally ambiguous... if you want a second chance, then please, lie to the next agent who comes in here."

 

"I can't." I said again. "I don't want to be SHIELD's toy, but if my only other option is to betray my father, then I'll do it."

 

The man closed his eyes. "Please. Try and be reasonable."

 

"I've made my decision, agent." I said, narrowing my eyes. "My loyalties are with my father. Nothing you offer me will make me change my mind about that."

 

"Alright, then." He said, and got up. He looked saddened that I hadn't taken him up on his suggestion, but I didn't care. I would rather die loyal to my father. And no British agent of SHIELD was going to change that for me.

 

He walked over to the wall and pulled it forward, revealing that there was indeed a door to the room. He gave me a final glance over my shoulder before he left. The door closed. I counted to twenty before it opened again, and an older agent came in. This one had black hair and cold eyes, a crooked mouth and too many weapons for a simple interrogation.

 

I wanted to run from him. I couldn't. I just stared in horror, my eyes widening as he sat down in the chair that the blonde had just vacated.

 

"Well, you just blew off the good cop of this operation." He said, showing no emotion at all. He was focused on me and me only, and I wished that I had taken blondie up on his offer. This guy radiated crazy shit. He blinked, slow and calculated. "The guy you were just talking to? He's my protégé. He's too nice to people like you, thinks that villains are just misunderstood. He doesn't seem to understand that if it weren't for you and your father, one of our best agents would still be alive. He thinks he can save you, and be some kind of hero."

 

The man leaned forward, and I knew that the camera was behind him by the deadly grin he flashed at me. "But here's the thing, Thalia Lokison: there are no heroes. Everyone has a dark side. Some more than others."

 

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

 

"Not what I want." He leaned back. "Since you weren't the one in charge of this shitstorm, we can't just take you off into a back corner and blow your brains out. We can't let you roam around, either, since you kindly told my buddy to fuck off. So, that means you're stuck here."

 

"In SHIELD?"

 

"Yeah, in SHIELD." He said, smirking to himself like he was in on a joke that I didn't understand. "You'll be in a jail cell, heavily guarded, until the guys up top figure out what to do with you. How does that sound, Lokison?"

 

"Like shit." I spat. He laughed. "get used to it."

 

...

 

I sat alone in my cell. I could see the guards outside. They could see me as well.

 

I hated it here, because of all the things I didn't know. Despite hearing from the blonde that Meredith and Claire were on my side and wanted me to be free, I hadn't seen them at all. No one had bothered to visit me, which made sense, since my only support was in Asgard, and imprisoned.

 

Still, it hurt. Being abandoned by people who had said they were my friends.

 

"Lokison, you have a visitor." One of the guards said. Of course, right when I was bemoaning my loneliness, someone decided to acknowledge my existence.

 

"Who is it?" I asked.

 

"Mr. Tony Stark, alias Iron Man." The guard responded. I sighed. "Okay."

 

He wasn't who I wanted to talk to. He wasn't my father, after all. (Okay, so he was my father in a biological sense, but he meant absolutely nothing to me.) Stark would have to suffice for now, though. At least I wouldn't be in complete isolation.

 

Tony Stark stepped in front of my cell and just stared at me for a moment. I stared back. There was no sass, no quirky little smirk. Something in Stark had disappeared during the battle of New York, and he was a different ma entirely.

 

"I'm taking you home." He said. I laughed. "I have no home, Anthony Stark."

 

"Not your home, my home. Avengers Tower." He said. "I talked to Fury, and he's letting you go. You're just going to be on house arrest for who knows how long, but hey, at least it's better than this place, right?"

 

He was smiling. He wanted to believe that he could save me, but he was wrong. The dark haired agent's words were still in my head: there are no heroes. No one could save me, except my father, and he was long gone, off in a prison in another universe.

 

But I got up, and I left with Stark. We walked out together, flanked by guards the whole way. I saw the dark haired man again, and he gave me the nastiest of looks. I gave one right back though, because he had lost. I was free. Maybe not in entirety, but soon I would be.

 

And when I escaped from Stark and his people, I would go to Asgard, and I would free my father. And then, we would get our revenge.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be posting the first chapter of the sequel today but I just realised that I haven't done any of my sociology reading and that class starts at 2:30 today. 
> 
> Whoops. 
> 
> Also the Christmas short will be out as soon as I finish it. Hopefully. Who knows.


End file.
